This invention relates to a collapsible ball game basket which can form part of apparatus for playing a ball game.
The basket is intended to provide a target into which players can throw a ball. The game can be played on any relatively flat surface by four or more players and the collapsible ball game basket, according to the invention, can be readily assembled for use.